


The Victim

by SilentEvilx



Category: Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Games, Minor Violence, References to Drugs, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Morgan has Hannibal Lecter on his table, but Hannibal already knows all about Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr on January 30, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75104146525/the-room-was-completely-covered-in) from a request I received. 
> 
> I will post a link on that tumblr post to this ao3 link :)

 

The room was completely covered in plastic. Tools laid out in perfect rows. Pictures of the victims lined up neatly on the back wall.

Just another routine for Dexter Morgan.

He had his ritual memorized. He could do it with his eyes closed. After all, he’s been following Harry’s code since he was young.

But today was anything but ordinary.

The man tied down to his table was still asleep from the dose of Etorphine Dexter had injected him earlier.

"Wakey wakey, Dr. Lecter", Dexter said as he slapped the sleeping man awake.

Hannibal mumbled as he awoke. He squinted as the bright lights filled his eyes. He observed his surroundings, then realized where he was.

"So," Dexter began, "Hannibal the cannibal."

Dr. Lecter let out a small chuckle.

"You’re the only one who seems to have made that connection."

"Shut up," Dexter responded.

Dr. Lecter ignored him and observed his surroundings, “This is a very professional set up you have here, Mr. Morgan. You’ve been doing this for a while.”

Dexter shifted slightly. He wasn’t aware the cannibal knew about him.

"I said shut up," Dexter commanded, "you’ve lost your game, Hannibal. I thought I was crazy, but eating people? You’ve reached a new level of insane."

"Ah, but we’re not so different," Hannibal said slyly.

"I am nothing like you," Dexter snapped, "the people I kill deserve it. You kill innocents. You cut them up and cook them for your own pleasure."

"We’re both killers in the end," Hannibal responded, "and you enjoy taking lives just as much as I do, Dexter."

This statement caused Dexter to stop in his tracks. He thought for a moment.

"I enjoy killing those who deserve it," he responded, "and you’re the most deserving of them all"

Dexter lifted the knife above Hannibal’s chest and pushed it down with all of his strength.


End file.
